


Covering

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [82]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Brothels, Drabble, F/M, Other, Prompt Fic, Prostitution, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generated prompt. Gamlen Amell/Serendipity, have your back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covering

“ShitshitshitSHIT,” Gamlen sputters, hopping around the floor awkwardly as he dresses. Hawke prowls the floor downstairs, and now the man can’t even put his feet into different trouser legs.

“Your own nephew frightens you, big boy?” Serendipity drawls.

“I don’t like that tone, knife-ear,” he growls, a sign of just how unhinged the situation has him. “If he catches me here again, I’ll never hear the end of it in my own home. Damned martyrs,” he adds, not quite under his breath.

Serendipity’s painted lips twist a little behind Gamlen’s back, but she nods, pushing herself off the plush bed with broad, sure hands. “Use the door out back. I’ll distract little Hawke. But you’d better hot-foot it home, big boy. I can’t do everything around here.”


End file.
